todos lo saben
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: todos lo sabía, por que si no no había otro motivo para que esos dos no se matasen el uno al otro.


Hola aquí resubiendo el Shot que prometí ayer, no se por que narices no se subió.

Soldado. ¿quizás por que hubo un apagón?

Si, probablemente.

Bueno dedicado a ariadonechan y a Sam, sigamos expandiendo nuestro imperio con fuerza valor y mucho Yaoi wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Soldado. Cuando pienso que mi vida esta en manos de una loca del yaoi me entran ganas de llorar.(da un sorbo de su vodka).

¿Decías algo mi querido soldado? ¬¬*

Soldado. N-No, nada ^^U

Para todo el mundo era algo obvio, bueno, puede que para la gente que como Italia solo pensaba en la pasta este pequeño dato pasase desapercibido, pero para el resto era algo tan obvio como que Francia era un pervertido, por que vamos a ver no había otra razón para que ambos no se hubiesen matado mutuamente.

Por que seamos sinceros, tras esa fachada de chico amable y sonriente, España era la personificación del diablo, una persona cruel y despiadada que te mataría en menos de diez segundo de la manera más lenta y dolorosa del mundo si le molestabas, a no ser que fueses cierta persona. Por ejemplo.

Todos sabemos que España **adora dormir**, todos los días mientras duerme la siesta durante la convención de las naciones, Rusia derrama, "sin querer", su bebida sobre el hispano despertándole, ocasionando que todos los demás se aparten del hispano y se pongan a preparar el funeral del ruso (salvo cierto estadounidense que quería preparar una fiesta) que iba a ser cruelmente asesinado por el hispano de un momento al otro, pero lo único que hace el hispano es mandarle una mirada matadora seguida de un "ten más cuidado la próxima vez" y volver a dormirse dejando a todos sorprendidos y aun América deprimido. Otro día Alemania hizo lo mismo y en vez de un "ten más cuidado la próxima vez" España le mandó a volar a través de la ventan del vigésimo tercer piso en el que se encontraban, a partir de ese día Alemania celebraba las reuniones en el primer piso.

Otro ejemplo es que España te pateará el culo hasta dejártelo como la bandera del Japón por meterte con Romano, pero varias veces Iván se metía con el italiano mayor hasta casi hacerle llorar, pero entonces España solo le mandaba una mirada indescifrable y se llevaba al italiano de allí, como fuese Francia el que hiciese lo mismo era momento de ir a por una escalera para bajar el maltrecho cuerpo del galo del techo.

Además no era solo eso, por que España amaba los tomates, en varias ocasiones Rusia le arrebataba ese preciado fruto rojo, y lo único que el de ojos verdes hacía era volver a arrebatarle la cesta como si nada hubiese pasado, mientras que un día Corera al al tratar de hacer lo mismo tubo que salir de la sala corriendo siendo perseguido por el hispano y su hacha.

Si, para todos era obvio que España amaba a Rusia, simplemente se le notaba y lo notaba sobretodo China que como se acercase demasiado al eslavo recibía una mirada matadora. Si, era obvio para todos los países. Pero también era obvio que Rusia le correspondía, ¿Por qué?.

Pues por que a Iván le encantaban los girasoles, pero varias veces España cortaba uno o dos del campo que el eslavo cultivaba con pasión, pero el de ojos violetas solo suspiraba e incluso cortaba otro para el hispano, mientras que un día Sealand hizo lo mismo y no pudo salir de su casa en seis meses.

Otro caso es que Iván, te mataría si tocabas su vodka, en todas las comidas, cuando el ruso sacaba su botella para beberla mientras almorzaban España se la quitaba y le ponía una jarra de agua alegando que era más saludable, a lo que el ruso solo suspiraba y bebía agua durante la comida. Un día que no vino España, Rumania hizo lo mismo y pasó una dolorosa y horrible noche en el hospital.

Otro caso es que Rusia tiene _**pánico**_ a Bielorrusia, varias han sido las veces que la joven ha tratado de atacar al hispano y que sorprendentemente sus ataques han sido frustrados por su hermano que se ha enfrentado a ella, siendo el caso de que cuando Japón se acercó al eslavo, le tocó salir corriendo con la rubia tras él sin que el ruso hiciese nada por evitarlo.

Si, pera todos era obvio que esos dos se gustaban, y que estaban saliendo, aunque se molestasen en ocultarlo, por que, aunque no lo dijesen, la mayoría les había pillado dándose un beso, abrazándose o incluso hacer cosas subiditas de tono que Hungría habría fotografiado sin problema.

Era algo obvio para todos salvo para la gente que como Italia solo pensaba en la pasta, pero para el resto era algo tan obvio como que Francia era un pervertido, que esos dos se amaban y que no iban ha decir nada

Espero que os haya gustado.

Un besazo


End file.
